Harry Potter and the Sorceress of Windric Hollow
by Evelyn1
Summary: Umm . . I just came up with this story, it might be a romance, but it will also have some viewer's choices


_Disclaimer: __I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, so I'm not claiming I do. Everything (except the story idea is mine, but if she wants it . . That's ok too) is J. K. Rowlings'._

  
  
  


_Chapter One:_

_The Fall_

"WOW! A CLOSE ONE FOR POTTER!!" Lee Jordan yelled into the microphone.

Harry had just barely dodged a Bludger. Pulling out of the quick dive, he resumed back to searching for the Snitch. Heavy rain and dark clouds covering_ ALL_ chances of sunlight appearing didn't help much. Plus having Cho Chang right on his tail didn't help either. Some things never change. It still looked like she was still using the same kind of tactics as of the last time he played against her. But that didn't bother Harry, he could use that as an advantage. Trying to figure out how to trick Cho; because of all the other tricks he pulled, she didn't fall for them; Harry wasn't paying attention to what Lee was saying.

"SHE SCORES! FIFTY-THIRTY TO GRYFFINDOR!!"

Having _that_ caught his attention, Harry took his concentration off from looking for the Snitch and took a "quick" glance at who scored.

Angelina was waving triumphantly as she flew in position for defense. Harry also saw George and Fred giving threatening looks at anyone who came near her, as of what they relearned from their first game of the year. It seems that the Ravenclaw team took the message as to not attack Angelina. But it seemed that _that_ didn't stop them from attacking someone else. 

Katie Bell almost completely fell off her broom as she ducked as a Bludger zoomed passed her. Fred hurried and smashed it back at the Beater that hit it at her, barely missing the Beater's head by an inch. The heavy rain had hindered everyone's vision, which was lucky for the Beater.

Harry returned his concentration back to finding the Snitch, when he noticed that Cho wasn't behind him. She was diving, most likely to get the Snitch. Harry cursed himself and sped after her. Good thing about having a Firebolt is the speed, well, what's _not_ good about having a Firebolt? Harry smiled as he caught up with Cho and passed her. Soon he felt like they were miles apart. Getting closer and closer to the ground and he still saw no sign of the Snitch.

"WHAT IS POTTER DOING?! LOOKS LIKE CHANG HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH AND IS CLOSING IN!!" said Lee Jordan.

Out of all the commentaries Harry had not heard, he definitely heard this. Harry snapped his head up and could barely make out a silhouette moving up in the rain. Cho had tricked him. Harry couldn't believe how foolish he had been to race forward. The dive had been a diversion and probably once he got ahead she hurried and pulled out of the dive. No wonder it felt like they were miles apart; while he was speed diving, she was racing up.

Harry quickly pulled out of the dive and sped up. He was quickly catching up on Cho but it looked like he would be too late to get the Snitch. Suddenly, out of the rain came a speeding Bludger, barely missing the front of Cho, and causing her to stop completely and look to where it came from. When she returned her focus back to the Snitch, it was gone. Harry smiled and remembered to thank whichever Weasley twin who did that. 

Harry remembered he was speeding up and went to stop when the Bludger that was to hit Cho passed by him, most likely a Beater from the Ravenclaw team was hitting it back. It lightly smacked Harry in the back of the head, causing him to get a headache and become light-headed. Seeing this, Cho turned towards him.

"Harry! Are you alright?"

"Ummm . . . . Yeah," he replied.

With that, Cho sped off, but soon a Bludger came flying at her.

"Cho! Look Out!" Harry cried out.

Harry raced towards Cho and pushed her, tumbling out of the way, but she had grabbed hold of his Quidditch robes and soon they were cartwheeling over each other across the sky in mid-air. But the Bludger had hit the tail of Cho's broom and smashed it to pieces. With her tail of her broom gone, Cho began to fall. 

Finally, Harry stopped cartwheeling, shook his head, and looked around for Cho.

"HELP!"

Gasps could be heard all over as Harry saw Cho falling towards the ground. Harry dived after her. He was 10 feet away. 

"Harry!"

8 feet away.

"Cho!"

6 feet away.

"Help!"

4 feet away.

"I'm coming, Cho!"

2 feet away.

"Please."

Their fingers were almost touching when a Bludger sped out of nowhere and hit Harry right in the stomach, causing him to fall back and lose focus.

"HARRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!"

When Harry finally recovered, the scene he was about to see would haunt him for the rest of his life. Being about 30 feet from the ground, Harry had a good view of the ground below. 

The only thing Harry could even focus from the darkness was the heavy rain falling down to the ground.

Little splinters and pieces of woods floating towards the ground.

And Cho laying face down on the ground with what was left of her broom lying a couple of inches from her hand.

Seeing this, the headache came back and he felt even more light-headed. 

And Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who had escaped He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named many times, fainted and fell towards the earth.

  
  
  


A/N: So . . How did you like it? . . this isn't the only chapter in this story so don't worry. It's just a cliffhanger (Mwahahahahahaha) . . . .(j/k) Oh! And I'm not a Cho hater. She's one of my favorite characters. Plus, this might be a romance . . . . maybe . . . . I want it to be . . . I don't know what it is going to be in general. Suggestions are welcome for certain things that you think I should have. Plus . . I think I'm getting rusty on my Harry Potter, I'm probably going to have to re-read the books (I'm afraid that I might have got something wrong). So Review! Thanks.


End file.
